Segredo da Noite
by Bela Evans Potter
Summary: Escute: Nada precisa mudar. Este será o nosso segredo.


**Nome do autor: **Bela Evans Potter**  
****Ship: **Harry/Hermione**  
****Observação: **Primeiro lugar no II Chalenge Harry/Hermione do fórum 6V.

_HP é de JKR e todo aquele bla-bla-bla que todos sabem._

**- - x - -**

**Segredo da Noite**

- Cego!

Hermione escutou o murmúrio vindo da sala, logo após o barulho característico de um brinquedo sendo chutado até a parede mais próxima. Definitivamente era a voz de Harry. Riu mexendo o conteúdo marrom de sua xícara com cuidado.

- Cada dia que passa você está ficando mais cego, Harry James Potter!

- É sinal que a idade está chegando. – respondeu olhando para a sombra do amigo.

Mais alguns passos e Harry havia entrado na cozinha aconchegante d'A Toca. Vestia um pijama xadrez azul, os negros cabelos despenteados e amassados e por trás das lentes os olhos aparentavam estar inchados. Bocejou.

- O que faz aqui, Hermione? – perguntou sentando ao lado da mulher e espiando dentro da xícara da mesma.

- Não consegui dormir, então vim fazer uma xícara de chocolate quente. – mexeu mais uma vez o conteúdo e olhando para o amigo perguntou – Quer um pouco?

Harry, mesmo com a vista um pouco embaçada por conta do sono, se preocupou com as feições de Hermione. Não sabia se era a pele pálida demais, ou se eram as olheiras que estavam profundas; os olhos pareciam melancólicos.

- Para quem vinha buscar um simples copo d'água, um pouco de chocolate quente é muito bem vindo.

Ele queria ter coragem para perguntar o que estava acontecendo. _Grande espírito grifinório! _Mas não sabia se conseguiria ajudar-la, qualquer que fosse o problema. E depois de tudo o que a amiga fizera por ele, não seria uma maneira gratificante de retribuir. Harry sabia que não era uma pessoa muito social.

Rapidamente, a morena preparara uma xícara do chocolate para Harry e o serviu com um pequeno sorriso, para logo sentar-se de volta na cadeira que estava ocupando. Harry tomou um gole da bebida e saboreou o gosto doce descer quente pela garganta.

Ficaram calados por alguns minutos. O homem não gostava de ver a amiga daquele jeito, e era naquelas horas que ele desejava ser uma pessoa mais desenvolta. Olhou a sua volta e recaiu sob as mãos de Hermione em cima da mesa, decidiu fazer a única coisa que não precisava de muito esforço da sua parte. Lentamente, cobriu as mãos dela com a sua.

Um suspiro, por parte dela, rompeu o silêncio do lugar – Todos enfrentam crises, não é?

Harry nada respondeu – não que Hermione esperasse -, continuou segurando as mãos gélidas dela e baixou a vista até a xícara disposta a sua frente. Apenas escutaria, como sempre.

- Depois do nascimento de Hugo, parece que o Ron se afastou um pouco de mim. É como se estivéssemos entrado numa rotina. São tantas preocupações. Trabalho. Rose. Hugo... Nada é como antes. É claro que eu sei que mudanças ocorrem, é algo natural, acontece com todos, mas... Não achei que seria tão repentino.

"Na verdade, eu achava que tudo seria perfeito, como nos epílogos de livros de ficção. Eu me sinto tão boba por causa disso. Sempre fui eu a racional, não deveria ter me enganado... E ao mesmo tempo me sinto culpada, porque pela vida que levo, ela é perfeita perto do que passamos naquele ano...

Sei que não sou e sei que é até pecado, mas... Me sinto só."

Harry levantou a cabeça e encarou Hermione por cima do óculos, que estava na pontinha do nariz. Ela, então, balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu.

- Não sabia que você já está treinando para ser o próximo Dumbledore – disse se aproximando para colocar o óculos em um lugar mais apropriado – pronto.

Ficaram se observando bem próximos, as respirações ritmadas, os olhos fixos, o sono bem longe de atingi-los. Fora tudo muito rápido e sem pensar. Um momento de desejo. Muitos sentimentos misturados e confusos. Um beijo com gosto de segredo na calada na noite.

Separaram-se lentos e de olhos fechados duramente.

- Oh Merlin!

Ainda de mãos dadas, Hermione quis separar-se, mas Harry impediu.

- Hermione, escute: Nada precisa mudar. Eu te amo e eu sei que você sente o mesmo por mim, e nós sabemos o momento de parar. Conhecemos os limites e conseqüências. – a mulher estava apreensiva e olhava firmemente nos olhos de Harry, por mais que quisesse fugir – Vamos combinar uma coisa? – ela assentiu com a cabeça – Este será o nosso segredo. Todos têm os seus, nós também.

Abraçou o homem a sua frente e beijou-lhe a testa estaladamente – Eu te amo, Harry! Obrigada por tudo.

- Mas eu nunca...

- Obrigada por me escutar quando eu mais preciso e por sempre estar ao meu lado. – levou-se e com um floreio da varinha fez as duas xícaras sumirem e aparecerem limpas no armário. – Agora vou dormir, antes que nos descubram – aproximou-se mais uma vez de Harry e falou baixinho – Vou me lembrar, sempre com muito carinho, do nosso segredo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

E quando ela já estava na porta da cozinha escutou mais um sussurro.

- Eu também.

**- - x - -**

**N/A.: **Fic sem betagem, se vc viu alguns errinhos é pq eles exitem mesmo...

Espero reviews lindos, ok?

Até...

bjO...


End file.
